vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyana
Kyana, formerly known as 'xxKyanaxx', is known to some as "the lustful heroine of many personalities". When not hanging out and exploring new worlds with friends in VRChat, she roleplays as a part-time worker and 'Bunny Girl' for her ex-husband Roflgator at his various bars and locations, most often The Golden Gator in Bricktown. Since starring as one of the main cast in the movie Mushy Apples she's recently been referred to as somewhat of a celebrity. A few months after the successful debut of the movie, she married her co-star and fiance S0ra on October 21st, 2018. She was killed and Zombified by HelloKitten. Since becoming a zombie she still has her past senses and often appear pretty much as her old self - but now with glowing yellow eyes. History and Lore Clamhead Kyana 'Rob' Roflgator discovered Kyana in her 'Clamhead form' at an MMD (MikuMikuDance) night club in early 2018 while humorously searching for a candidate to devour his anus for $5000; luckily for him, the naive clamhead temptress offered her services to do it. xxKyanaxx offered to eat Rob's colleague Briteone's ass "free of charge". After the short, lewd and hilarious exchange, Roflgator was impressed by her dedication and recruited her to his hard drive and thus, Kyana's history with Rob's crew began. Rob and Kyana would also become married for a short time due to these developments, but would divorce later. After the marriage to Rob, Clamhead Kyana and BriteOne eventually got married in The Great Pug by R3dzDead. After the ceremony, both were serenaded by Chipz improvising a song dedicated to their 'Ass-Eating' endeavors. She would later join Rob's so-called 'Bunny Harem' at the Pug, serving as a part-time waitress. Adventurous Kyana After various raunchy and promiscuous escapades with various people, including WiFiPunk, XxCORREYxx, and Sneakiii, Kyana would eventually begin dating Foreigner, the staunch bodyguard of Rob and Jor Rilla. However, as of June 2018, Foreigner and Kyana were no longer together. and S0ra dating each other "being bros" in front of Kyana|250x250px]] She is considered one of Drekwiz's "Mamas" and has been on a date with VII. In her own words, she dated Drek in the day, and her latest fling S0ra at night. Her ex, Foreigner, would seemingly become jealous of them, trying to intimidate S0ra whenever he sees them. On June 24th 2018 Kyana would announce to Rob that S0ra and Foreigner began their own relations, with them claiming they're just "bros being bros". Kyana and S0ra would break up a couple days later, while continuing to participate in Drek's "Wachelor/Mamabowl" where his "mamas" compete to be his "Top Mama". She would make it all the way down to the last round, but end up being the runner-up to Justaminx. Kyana would later tell Rob that she "wanted" to lose. In July, during shooting for the movie Mushy Apples, Kyana would announce that her and S0ra were back together. She is currently living the life as an "a-lister" with S0ra, reaping the benefits of being the main stars of the movie. This has caused some people, like Rob, to accuse the couple of "going Hollywood". S0ra proposed to her on Sept 23rd in the bathroom of The Bricktown Golden Gator and she accepted. Following the proposal she was shot in a seemingly random act of violence. Kidnapping During the Mafia Wars arc (Season 1 of the 'Legends of Roflgator') where a war between Rob's bar and the encroaching Calzone Mafia escalated, Emery and Kyana were both lured away and held for ransom by 'Uncle' Tommy, an associate of the Calzones. Kyana would escape and report back to Rob; a retrieval team was assembled and Uncle Tommy's beach house was raided. Although Buza was shot and lost his body for awhile, through hard negotiation and coercion, Rob and crew would successfully retrieve Emery and scare off the mafioso. Wedding to S0ra On October 21st, after weeks of being engaged, Kyana and S0ra held a lavish wedding ceremony. There was no circle pit, despite Rob attending. Following late 2018 to 2019 Kyana would become one of the most loyal workers at The Golden Gator, often seen manning the bar counter and serving drinks to patrons. Even occasionally gracing the stage with one dance performance every now and then. On Mar 24th, 2019 she participated in a Beauty Pageant hosted by Roflgator competing against Zombie Girl, Darling, UzuriMia, Jogie, Emily and Sorry among others. She ended up loosing to Zombie Girl who was titled Miss VRChat. sees Kyana's body lying dead on the cold stone floor in a pool of blood.|250px]] Death On Mar 27th, 2019 SciFri found her body resting in a large pool of blood left on the kitchen floor of The Golden Gator. He quickly brought Roflgator who was shocked at what he saw and immediately started throwing accusations and suspicion toward the various people present by the time of the crime. First SciFri himself, then Cranberry and his cousin and eventually Murder Crumpet. They all denied it and on second thought did not really seem to be viable suspects. ''Twitch Clips - Roflgator finds Kyana part 1 part 2 Spellboy examined her body and found that her head had been cracked open due to a blunt force trauma with an indent possibly caused by a bat. S0ra lost himself in despair when he witnessed her dead body and got so distraught that he was isolated in a jail cell by Bearly in order to calm down. After calming down he cursed whoever caused her death and stated that he would enact his unforgiving revenge on whoever that may be. Twitch Clips - S0ra in despair about Kyana... feeds Zombie Kyana a human heart...]] It was later accidentally revealed by HeGone that he believed it to be his girlfriend Emily who had indirectly caused Kyanas murder. After some heavy interrogations of Emily by Roflgator and Foreigner they extracted that she had asked the resident zombie girl to perform an "experiment" on Kyana. Zombie Kyana Returning to the scene of the crime, to all the onlookers horror - Kyana rose from the dead... as a zombie. S0ra still distraught became even more so as Roflgator tried to convince him to come to terms with her zombie-fication. The alligator robot tried to play it off as being something good with his reasoning being that "the customers appear to like Zombie Girls". Twitch Clips - Zombie Kyana rises After being turned into a zombie by HelloKitten, she would later be seen dancing on the stage at The Golden Gator to perhaps the most fitting song ever. Twitch Clip - Dancing to Michael Jacksons Thriller Personality Kyana is known for her bubbly, naive, and seemingly air-headed persona, punctuated by her wacky antics around her friends, leading some to think she's "crazy" or simply too hard to truly understand. However she's surprisingly thoughtful and known to become fairly personal with those that she chooses to trust. She's not as empty-headed or incompetent as Shrimp, but definitely more dangerous in terms of giving her any type of control over anything complex. Her favorite pastime in VRChat is to sit in front of mirrors, especially the ones in The Great Pug and the Avatar Testing maps. In-game, she does not like the minutia of maintaining committed (monogamous) relationships and the hassle of dating in general, preferring to skip ahead to the "good stuff". This has led to many guys being "buddies" of hers, to which she doesn't mind. She would eventually announce that she's finally decided to pursue a full-fledged committed relationship with S0ra, "taking it slow". Alternate roleplaying personas 's scuffed looking cousin]] Cousin Gator The scuffed looking cousin of Roflgator. He has a very long snout that extends as he talks. Whenever he appears he has a tendency of getting injured in various ways. Chocolate Chocolate is an obese woman regularly seen strangely wearing a bathing suit in public. She's a regular at The Golden Gator and has a gluttonous hunger for all kinds of food, even that of poor quality. When eating she makes a lot of noise. She participated in a dating game on Dec 21st, 2018 vying for Panunus affection but lost to Cassiopeiahiina. On Jan 25th, 2019 while dining at The Golden Gator she was serviced by Meech, as ordered by Roflgator in an attempt to pair them together. The tiny skeleton man kept hurling insults at her, expressing his disgust which made their pairing out to be a complete failure. Later the same night she somehow managed to get her credit card stuck in her bum and had to get Porthunax, and the assistance from various other patrons in order to retrieve it. She participated in a beauty pageant on Mar 24th. Kyana also participated on the same occasion. Leslie Leslie is a furry boy who works at the 8est store in Bricktown. He's employed by SciFri and Crocolol. A German health inspector expressed a love interest for him on Jan 27th, 2019 but later stood him up - for a private dance from Roflgator instead. Trivia ]] *Kyana has seemingly died previously. On that occasion she was revived from the dead by "doing butt stuff". *She has a liking to creating various alternative VRChat accounts and using different voices or voice changers in order to try and prank her friends. She has done it many times. **Under one of her disguises she even went so far as to go on date with poor Vincent X before she was caught and revealed who she really was. *Kyana can sit in front of mirrors in any VRChat map for hours. *She pulls off a really good Nuts impersonation. *IRL, she likes to dip bread in Coca-cola and various beverages. *She speaks some Japanese and likes communicating with Japanese VRChat players. *She occasionally does very entertaining cooking streams on her Twitch channel. * |233x233px]]Though she claims she lost her talent for drawing, it can be argued that she's still really great at it, especially if you ask her fans. *In demon form, it was believed that she could be related to Leyley. *She loves things with big fluffy tails. *Kyana has matured and changed much since Roflgator and BriteOne first introduced her to the crew due to her growing more comfortable and making many friends and associates. Collective nostalgia for her more random and frantic personality that she was initially known for has sparked an inside joke where people tease her about wanting "old Kyana" back. Even Roflgator himself would use it. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/kyana *Twitter: https://twitter.com/Kyana_VR Video clips and links *YouTube archived VOD - Chipz performs his improv 'Ass Eating Song' to Kyana and BriteOne *Twitch Video Clip - Bad Cat Kyana *Twitch Video Clip - Kyana interrupts S0ra and Foreigners bromance *Twitch Video Clip - Sorry "serves" Kyana something to drink *Twitch Video Clip - Kyana under cover as a loli *Twitch Video Clip - Kyana comes back to life? *Twitch Video Clip - Kyana reveals her disguise after pranking Roflgator and Vincent Gallery Clam head kyana.jpg|'Clam head' Kyana OG_Kyana_Briteone_Marriage.jpg|Kyana and BriteOne get wed by R3dzdead in The Great Pug Kyana Demon.jpg|Demon persona Kyana Blue Man Kyana Exorcised.jpg|Demon-possessed Kyana being exorcised by followers of the Blue Man Kyana and Sora4.jpg|Kyana and S0ra at the Gator Bar Kyana and Kenzokuk2.jpg|Kyana with her anime boy granddad Kenzokuk Sorry and Kyana2.jpg|Kyana and Sorry Sorry and Kyana3.jpg|Oh.. Roflgator July 28th Wooks and Kyana.jpg|Kyana posing with Wooks Roflgator July 28th Kyana serving.jpg|Working hard: Kyana begrudgingly serving S0ra and Espeon during a "date" Rofl Aug 20th 22 S0ra and Kyana.jpg|S0ra and Kyana during the premiere of Mushy Apples. Rofl Aug 24th 50 Kyana knife on S0ra.jpg|Kyana holding a knife at S0ras throat during a double date with Foreigner and Gashina. Rofl Aug 24th 27 Kyana manning the entrance Golden Gator.jpg|Standing in as a greeter at the entrance to The Golden Gator when Wooks was absent. Rofl Oct 24th 20 Kyana tries to reach the real S0ra.jpg|Calming a possessed S0ra - during Red Man Rising... Rofl Dec 13th 17 Kyana and S0ra.jpg|Kyana on a date with S0ra at The Greater Gator. Rofl Feb 27th 1 Jogie Joey and Kyana.jpg|With Jogie Joey in Poland. Rofl Feb 27th 3 Kyana polish sausage.jpg|Being fed Roflgators polish sausage. Rofl Mar 11th28 Undead girl (HelloKitten) is not Kyana.jpg|Zombie Girl aka HelloKitten is not Kyana although some argue that they sound similar. Rofl Mar 12th 29 Aughty Kasumi and Kyana dancing.jpg|Dancing with AughtyVon and Kasumi. Rofl Mar 12th 31 Kyanas S0ra Tattoo.jpg|Showing off her tattoo of S0ra. Rofl Mar 18th 19 Kyana and S0ra.jpg|Kyana and S0ra. Rofl Mar 24th 9 Kyana.jpg|Participating in a Beauty Pageant Rofl Mar 25th 6 Java (Raziel in disguise) Darling, Emily and Kyana.jpg|On stage with Java (actually Raziell in disguise), Darling and Emily. Rofl Mar 27th 25 Kyana noo!.jpg|Kyana is found... dead. Rofl Mar 27th 31 S0ra mourns the death of Kyana.jpg|S0ra in despair coming to grips with the death of Kyana... Rofl Mar 27th 40 Zombie Kyana rises before S0ra.jpg|Zombie Kyana rises before S0ra. Rofl Mar 27th 41 Zombie Kyana rises before S0ra.jpg|S0ra is shocked in disbelief... Rofl Mar 29th 7 Zombie Kyana.jpg|Dancing Zombie Kyana Rofl Mar 29th 8 Zombie Kyana.jpg|Dancing Zombie Kyana Rofl April 1st 5 Zombie Kyana brought a hand.jpg|S0ra slowly coming to terms with Kyanas Zombiefication Rofl April 1st 3 Zombie Kyana and S0ra.jpg|Foreigner looking on... Rofl April 1st 6 Zombie Kyana.jpg|Zombie Kyana Rofl April 1st 7 Zombie Kyana.jpg|Zombie Kyana Rofl April 1st 8 Zombie Kyana and an arm.jpg|She brought "a helping hand"... Rofl April 22nd 6 Kyana.jpg|Zombie Kyana Rofl May 31st 2019 19 Kyana.jpg|Zombie Kyana Rofl June 9th 2019 78 Kyana dancing at Necro Nights.jpg|Dancing at Necro Nights. Wedding with S0ra gallery Rofl Oct 21st 16 Kilal2 and Kyana.jpg|Kyana in her brides gown next to Kilal2. Rofl Oct 21st 5 Kyana Wedding.jpg|The bride threatens Roflgator not to interrupt her wedding. Rofl Oct 21st 3 S0ra and Kyana Wedding.jpg|Wedding with S0ra group photo. Kyana S0ra wedding.png|Another group photo. Alternate characters gallery . Rofl Dec 14th 26 Pinkharm and a RoflCousin.jpg|Pinkharm and "Cousin gator". Rofl Mar 11th24 Cousin (Kyana) and Vore.jpg|The scuffed looking "Cousin gator" portrayed by Kyana and Vore. Rofl Dec 21st 18 Chocolate on stage bachelor game (Kyana).jpg|Chocolate singing during a dating show. Rofl Jan 20th 30 8est store employee (Kyana).jpg|Leslie mans the counter at the 8est store. Rofl Jan 25th 21 S0ra Meech and Chocolate (Kyana).jpg|Meech expresses his disgust at her. Rofl Jan 25th 32 Chocolate (Kyana) fell over, Ikumi helping.jpg|Getting help from Ikumi after falling over. Rofl Jan 25th 33 Chocolate (Kyana) helped by Porthunax CatBug and Norii.jpg|Chocolate got her credit card stuck in her... bum. Rofl Jan 27th 21 Vore meets Leslie (Kyana).jpg|Leslie meets Vore. Rofl Jan 30th 15 IRS agent (Kyana).jpg|Portraying an IRS agent Rofl Jan 30th 26 Kyana.jpg|Dark haired Kyana or another disguise? Rofl Feb 3rd 26 Meech and Chocolate (Kyana).jpg|Meech and Chocolate Rofl Mar 3rd 56 IceSearch (Kyana in disguise).jpg|Wearing a disguise.... Rofl Mar 3rd 63 Vincent X and IceSearch (Kyana in disguise).jpg|In disguise pranking and going on a date with Vincent. Rofl Mar 17th 12 R3dz and Chocolate (Kyana).jpg|With R3dzDead Rofl Mar 24th 12 Chocolate (Kyana).jpg|Chocolate participating in a beauty pageant Rofl May 5th 2019 3 Kyana Male avatar (S0ras toilet).jpg|Gender-bending kyana "S0ras Toilet" Rofl June 10th 2019 2 Teacher Kyana.jpg|Teacher Kyana for Roflgator School RP Artwork gallery SxK Fanart By Oh'kay.png|Fanart of S0ra and Kyana (made by Oh'kay) Kyanas Yaoi dream, S0ra and Mute Max artwork by PreAlphaTonyC.png|Artwork of Kyanas Yaoi dream about S0ra and Mute Max together. Created by PreAlphaTonyC. KyanaXS0ra MA.gif|S0ra x Kyana in a Mushy Apples fanart animated gif by Oh'kay. Gator_RP_Group_artwork_by_Kyana.png|Artwork made by Kyana depicting several members from the Gator RP Group. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Humans Category:Neko Category:Undead